hockeysonafandomcom-20200214-history
Seksy
Jan "Seksy" Doberšek (born 4 September 1994 in Slovenia) is a sophomore at Wankston University and a left winger for the school's ice hockey team. He wears jersey #75. Early Life Seksy had always been a pretty energetic and physical child, but it wasn't until his parents took him to an ice rink for the first time that he fell in love with hockey. He believed falling on his ass was part of the fun. Soon afterwards, he started playing in Slovenia's Minor Hockey league for kids. Being from the capital, he joined the HK Olimpija hockey club, moving up through the age-categories as he grew older and his abilities improved. High School As Jan grew older, his love for the sport grew and his ultimate dream was to make it into the NHL. Anže Kopitar became a major inspiration to him and he remains one of Seksy's heroes. On the other hand, however, Jan was becoming increasingly more aware of the sad state Slovenian hockey found itself in. Funds were low and it was far from able to compete with the top leagues around the world. If his dream was ever to become reality, he would have to move to a country that could offer him better hockey-playing conditions. He did just that after being accepted into Wankston. During his time in high school, he developed other passions besides hockey, one of them being a thirst for foreign languages. He became especially interested in English, which he decided to major in. The reason he ultimately chose Wankston University over Memeston (which he was also considering) was Wankston's (in his opinion) much better English program, with a special emphasis on "English for shitposting" that spoke to Jan's soul. Wankston Seksy is currently a sopohomore at Wankston, majoring in English, but he tends to somewhat neglect his grades in favour of hockey and/or procrastination. He plays left wing for the Wankston Wangers and is part of their second line along with Jelly Bean and Boozer. Hockey If there's one thing Seksy's proud of, it's his hockey-playing skills. His specialty is his incredible skating speed, which makes him a powerful addition to Wankston's team and his counter attacks nearly unstoppable. He considers himself to be the team's second best left winger (bested only by Rinser). Due to the pride and confidence he has in his abilities, as well as his dream to one day make it into the NHL, he would never want to lose his spot to anyone on the team, but he is very much aware that Wankston has a few other great players who'd love to get it. Sous in particular has been quite vocal in his desires to become a starting forward player, which Seksy takes seriously, considering said player to be somewhat of a rival. Personal Life/Personality His move to the US was harder than Seksy anticipated. It was difficult enough to leave his friends and family behind in pursuit of his dream, but it was even harder to make new ones. Despite being at Wankston for over a year now, Seksy still feels like a bit of an outsider, which is why he generally tends to get along better with other foreign students, Europeans in particular. The first person Seksy really connected to was Cursey, who, being two years older than him, showed him the ropes around Wankston and took him under his wing. They bonded over the fact that they're both European and while Seksy claims that poetry "really isn't his thing, it's like his least favourite part about studying English", he secretly loves Cursey's poems. He feels very protective of the entire hockey team and if anyone gives his team members shit, he won't hesitate to fight them. In order to compensate for his lack of friends during his first year at Wankston, Seksy developed mad chirping skills and an air of extreme confidence, which translates into his game on the ice. He's been rooming with Deeks since the start of his sophomore year and in doing so, he became quite fond of the guy and considers him one of his closest friends. He thinks Deeks' jokes are hilarious and loves to "bro out" with him (as he calls it). Trivia * sleeps with a stuffed reindeer plushie ("It was a gift from grandma, STFU!") * likes to play games on his phone, especially QuizUp (will destroy you in grammar/spelling categories) * loves European sports, some of which seem obscure to North Americans ("No you don't understand! It's literally the best sport ever, bro!") * will talk to you about said sports a lot (whether you want to hear it or not) Category:Players Category:Wankston